


It's gonna be okay, trust me. | Jaizra | SWR

by Anon_Moon



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Fluff, Imperial Academy (Star Wars), Jai Kell x Ezra Bridger, Jai x Ezra, Jaizra, M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, No Smut, enjoy bishes, no beta we die like men, not that kind of shit though, they do shit in the storage room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29463318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon_Moon/pseuds/Anon_Moon
Summary: The sapphire-eyed boy grabbed his hand and hauled him up, dusting his shoulders and sticking his tongue out at the other who just rolled his eyes in response. The blue-eyed boy then looked down and the other boy heard a faint “I’m not going to make it!” from below.Morgan looked at the redhead with a look in his eyes that the other couldn’t quite understand. The boy sucked in a sharp breath and pushed him over the side of the moving platform.It was when he felt himself falling, did the boy realise that the look in his friend’s eyes was filled with longing and melancholy._First fic on AO3! The only version available here, not on Wattpad!Yes, this is a Jaizra (Jai x Ezra) fanfic- Don't like, don't read ;) This ship is underrated asf though, who agrees?
Relationships: Ezra Bridger & Jai Kell, Ezra Bridger & Zare Leonis, Ezra Bridger/Jai Kell, Ezra Bridger/Zare Leonis
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	It's gonna be okay, trust me. | Jaizra | SWR

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm Moon! A writer on Wattpad- This is my first time posting on AO3 so don't judge if I miss out on some stuff- Anyway I hope you enjoy! :0

_ The sapphire-eyed boy grabbed his hand and hauled him up, dusting his shoulders and sticking his tongue out at the other who just rolled his eyes in response. The blue-eyed boy then looked down and the other boy heard a faint “I’m not going to make it!” from below. _

_ Morgan looked at the redhead with a look in his eyes that the other couldn’t quite understand. The boy sucked in a sharp breath and pushed him over the side of the moving platform. _

_ It was when he felt himself falling, did the boy realise that the look in his friend’s eyes was filled with longing and melancholy. _

Jai jerked awake when he felt a firm hand clasping over his mouth. He looked up and saw a flash of glossy sapphire blue. The boy narrowed his eyes.

“Shh. Come with me,” Dev whispered.

Jai shook his head. Dev Morgan really had the nerve. First, he gains his trust and even plays with his feelings with that stupidly flirtatious way he talks, then he ditches him and literally pushes him away? The boy still insisted.

“Jai, trust me. Please.”

Trust him? Jai scoffed. After what he did to him? No way—

Jai’s actions were decided before his thoughts as he looked away and nodded, a faint blush creeping up to his cheeks.

Dev shot him a look of appreciation as he stood up and skipped over to the doorway. Jai only had one thought repeatedly running back and forth in his mind —  _ Why did I do that? _

He pushed away his self-concern and leapt out of his bed, following his cadet through the dimly-lit hallways.

─ஓ๑♡๑ஓ─

“—And that’s why you need to come with us and leave tomorrow.”

Jai scrunched his nose. “No, no way! This is just another dirty trick. You’re trying to get me busted out of the academy!”

“Uh, yeah, but not the way you think. The Inquisitor—” Dev was cut off by Jai’s whisper-shouting.

“Please! I don’t believe this ‘Inquisitor’ exists. And even if he does, then maybe it’s a good thing! The Inquisitor trains me, I get a top rank in the Empire—” This time, Jai was cut off by a voice, coming from his left side.

“Kell, you got a family?”

The boy looked away. “Uh, it’s just me and my mother…”

“And how would she feel if she never saw you again? My sister disappeared from this place and I’m betting it was the Inquisitor who took her away. So, unless you’re ready to say ‘bye’ to mum forever…”

Jai looked at Zare unsurely, stunned into silence.

“Could you please just… give me some time to be alone with my thoughts?”

Dev and Zare nodded their heads and Jai turned around, his back facing the storage room entrance before hearing the door opening and closing. He sighed.

“Goddammit Jai… you just  _ had _ to get yourself into this mess, didn’t you?” He chuckled to himself quietly while sniffling.

His face heated up as he felt a pair of strong arms snaking around his waist. He turned on his heels and caught a glimpse of sapphire hair.

“Morgan… what are you doing?”

The boy buried his face into the other’s neck. “Hugging you. You… seemed like you needed it.” His voice was muffled and Jai thought that it was a little too much for him for someone to be this adorable…

Jai really hoped that the other couldn’t hear the deafening pounding in his chest as he looped his arms around him.

“Your heart’s beating faster than usual…”

Jai chuckled nervously.

“So is yours.”

Dev’s face reddened as he squeezed the other tighter.

“I’m sorry for what I did during the test… I really didn’t mean to hurt you. I had to do what I had to so that Zare and I could execute our escape plan correctly.”

Jai didn’t even think before replying.

“It’s alright, I understand now. Just don’t betray my trust like that again, okay?”

Dev sighed contentedly and pulled away — but not before planting a short kiss on Jai’s cheek.

_ “It’s gonna be okay, trust me.” _

And with that, he sprinted away, leaving the other leaning against the wall, shocked as he held a palm to his warm cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Ello again! Tysm for reading! I might make a Jaizra series cause I am in love with this underrated af ship so PLEASE GIVE REQUESTS IN THE COMMENTS BELOW! :D


End file.
